Cyborg
|alias= Cyborg Monster |DOB= |age= |DOD= |affiliation= Justice League |family= Silas Stone (father) |status= Alive |actor= Ray Fisher |movie= Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Justice League Flashpoint (unreleased) Justice League Part Two (unreleased) Cyborg (unreleased) }} Victor Stone is a former college athlete and football star. Following a horrible accident, his father Silas Stone, was able to save him via the use of a Mother Box that crafted cybernetics onto him. Victor then became known as the superhero Cyborg. He would eventually be recruited by Batman and Wonder Woman to become a member of the Justice League, in order to help defend Earth against the imminent alien invasion of Steppenwolf and his Parademon army. Shortly after joining the team, Cyborg assisted Batman and Flash in resurrecting Superman from the dead. With the team now fully assembled, Cyborg contributes to the successful offensive against Steppenwolf, forcing the alien invasion into retreat. Following this, Cyborg finally reveals himself to the world, becoming an official superhero, as further plans for the Justice League are made by Batman. Biography Early life Victor Stone was born in Gotham City, New Jersey, to a pair of scientists for S.T.A.R. Labs, with his father being Silas Stone.At some point Victor's mother died , leaving Silas to raise him all by himself. While growing up, he often heard rumors about the vigilante known as Batman, but never actually believed them. Victor Stone was an athlete and attended Gotham City University, however, his career was cut short when he was involved in a nearly fatal accident, that mutilated most of his body.DC Films Presents: The Dawn of the Justice League Cybernetic transformation Reduced to nothing more than a torso, head and half of his arms, Victor was kept alive by his father, who attempted every kind of medical procedure to help heal him. Eventually, Silas was desperate enough to try using a government sanctioned cube-shaped piece of alien technology in a final attempt to save his son's life. The foreign technology self-activated and levitated over Victor, where it to began crafting cybernetic body parts to replace his lost body parts (while similtaneously granting him knowledge it held). Although this saved Victor's life, it was undoubtedly very painful, as Victor was seen screaming out in pain. Footage of this transformation would be obtained from the S.T.A.R. Labs database by Lex Luthor shortly thereafter. In Hiding After his transformation, Victor began hiding from the world at his father's home. He also hid the Mother Box from his own father and S.T.A.R. Labs. Silas was saddened at his son's plight, telling that he could have a life if he wanted. Victor was afraid of his new abilities, noting that every time he woke up in the morning he was different, somehow modified. He worried that what was happening to him was the vanguard of a new alien invasion. Attempted Recruitment Using his new abilities to interact with data streams and surveillance cameras, Victor became aware of Bruce's interest in him. Tracking him down to his home, Victor was in the woods and witnessed Bruce and Diana Prince talk about Steppenwolf and his first invasion of Earth, along with the fact that he was invading once more. Aware that Diana was now looking for him, he hacked into the computers she was using. When Diana asked to meet him face to face, Victor asked why he should trust her. Diana replied that she knew he was at the lake, and if she wanted to attack him, she would have done it then. Meeting in person, Victor told Diana that he had been doing some tracking, and the invaders they were after were sticking to the dead spots where they could not be detected. Diana tried to reach out to Victor and convince him to join the fight against Steppenwolf, he flew away instead. Personality Prior to his tragic accident and cybernetic transformation, Victor Stone was an optimistic football enthusiast and academic overachiever, thus managing to gain a scholarship to Gotham City University. After the accident, however, Victor abandons football and becomes gloomy, secluded, depressed, and even somewhat robotic. Cyborg can also be quite blunt and robotically stiff, sternly pointing out to a person that the latter should have moved out of the path of the tank flying right at him. This all stems from the fact that after becoming a cyborg, Victor no longer feels fully human, thinks of himself as a monster, and even Wonder Woman herself was initially unable to persuade him otherwise. However, when his father Silas Stone gets kidnapped by Steppenwolf, Cyborg joins the League without hesitation, and even personally attacks the New God in order to save him. After fighting alongside the League for some time, however, Cyborg seems to have warmed a bit to all his teammates, as he bonds a bit with Flash over their unexpected metahuman power gain (though he still found the latter's humor a bit annoyingThe Flash Plays "Annoying" Comic Relief in 'Justice League'), he somewhat bonds with Batman over their engineering expertise, he notably reassures Aquaman that "the ride ain't over yet" (before helping the latter fight a group of Parademons), he comes to appreciate Wonder Woman's emotional support, and even shares a laugh with resurrected Superman (after they successfully pry apart the 3 Mother Boxes). Indeed, Cyborg is the first member of the League to have befriended every single one of his teammates. Superman's return and the defeat of Steppenwolf finally grants Cyborg the confidence to reveal his cybernetic self to the world, and begin mending his strained relationship with his father. Powers and abilities Powers= *'Cybernetic physiology:' After managing to survive a horrible accident and becoming a cybernetic organism with the help of S.T.A.R. Labs technology and an Apokoliptan Mother Box, Victor Stone has gained various superhuman abilities. **'Self-modification:' Cyborg's new body appears to be in a constant state of modification, which leads to him discovering new abilities every so often, suddenly learning one day that he could fly, for instance. **'Super strength:' Cyborg's armored cybernetic body grants him considerable superhuman strength, making him the fourth strongest member of the Justice League (after Superman, Wonder Woman, and Aquaman). Hence, Cyborg was able to stop and knock back a flying tank mid-air,, smash right through the Nightcrawler's roof, as well as catch and hurl Aquaman 30 feet through the air (towards some airborne Parademons), and he even helped Superman pry apart the 3 Mother Boxes with his bare hands, though doing so visibly strained him. However, Cyborg was effortlessly overpowered by an angry resurrected Superman (with only Lois Lane's timely intervention saving him), and then by Steppenwolf. **'Super stamina:' Cyborg has incredible stamina, with him never tiring or needing to sleep. Indeed, Cyborg doesn't need to consume food, or even breath if he were to choose not to. **'Super durability:' Cyborg's cybernetic body is extremely durable, capable of withstanding immense blunt force trauma, as well as flight at extremely high altitudes. However, beings stronger than him can still wound Cyborg, notably when resurrected Superman painfully beat Cyborg to the ground, and later when Steppenwolf cut through the former's shoulder with his Electro axe, and later tore off several of Cyborg's limbs. ***'Self-repair:' Cyborg, due to the Mother Box healing him, is capable of repairing his biomechatronic and regenerating his organic body parts in the event that they become damaged. This way Victor notably managed to heal his body and regrow lost organic body parts with biomechatronic parts after his horrible accident, thereby becoming Cyborg. Even after Steppenwolf cut through his shoulder and tore off several of his limbs, Cyborg was able to weld himself back together fairly quickly. **'Technopathy:' Cyborg, due to him being a cybernetic organism, is able to interface and gain complete control of any system he has unfettered access to, allowing him to manipulate data seamlessly, doing so with the Batcomputer (when attempting to communicate with Batman and Wonder Woman, thus discovering their secret identities), with the Nightcrawler (in the fight against Steppenwolf, impressing Alred), with Scout Ship 0344 (thus learning Lex Luthor's process of creating Doomsday and determining how to resurrect Superman with a Mother Box), and with the Apokoliptian Unity (thus determining that even a nanosecond of delay between the 3 Mother Boxes would get them out of sync).. As such, Cyborg remains constantly plugged into the Internet, taking in and processing vast amounts of code and data. However, Cyborg admits to not having fully mastered this power, describing being a technopath as "having a language in head that he can't speak." ***'Holographic projection:' Cyborg can make holographic projections of data that he discovers on the Internet. **'Shape-Shifting:' Cyborg can rapidly reshape parts of his body into various weapons and technological equipment at will, later adding a circular red logo to his chest. ***'Face armor:' Cyborg can cover up the exposed organic portion of his face with a durable layer of biomechatronic shielding. ***'Plasma cannon:' Cyborg can swiftly alter the shape of his left arm into a canon, which generates extremely powerful concussive blasts of blue-hot plasma. These blasts are powerful and hot enough to instantly disintegrate a huge piece of falling debris mid-air, and one blast was even able to momentarily hurt Steppenwolf himself However, the canon proved completely ineffective against a resurrected Superman. **'Flight:' Cyborg can achieve sustained flight, via thrusters located along his body. |-| Abilities= *'Expert athlete:' Victor Stone had originally been a highly skilled college athlete and football star before his horrible accident, even gaining a football scholarship to Gotham City University. *'Genius-level intellect:' Victor Stone was already extremely intelligent prior to his accident, but his mind was enhanced even further once he became Cyborg (though he is still not quite on par with Batman or Lex Luthor), due to his cybernetic mind absorbing vast amounts of data, from being constantly plugged into the Internet. **'Expert engineer:' Cyborg, due to his technopathy, has become an engineering genius on par with Batman, with him therefore understanding how to use the Batcomputer and Nightcrawler, and when confronted by unfamiliar technology (such as that on Scout Ship 0344 or the Apokoliptian Unity), Cyborg can familiarize himself with it very quickly, hence he was quickly able to deduce Lex Luthor's process of creating Doomsday, as well as the upcoming process of resurrecting Superman with a Mother Box. Hence, his father Silas Stone consistently asked Cyborg to work with him. *'Stealth:' Cyborg, while not quite on par with Batman, is exceptionally stealthy, as he was able to spy on Bruce Wayne and Diana Prince from a distance, though Diana later acknowledged that she knew he was there, and later, along with Batman and Wonder Woman, was able to swiftly slip away when Commissioner Gordon turned away for a moment, and even Flash was left incredulous at how he didn't notice his teammates leave, despite having superhuman reflexes and standing right beside them. *'Master marksman': Victor Stone was already skilled with target-based activities (as a football star), with his technological enhancements improving this even further, making Cyborg a perfect shot, as he can accurately hone on a moving target's trajectory to shoot it out of the air, as done with a great number of Parademons. |-| Weaknesses= *'Humanity maintenance:' Cyborg's greatest weakness is him being forced to desperately try not to succumb to the technology around him on a regular basis, and maintain his humanity. As such, when faced by an amnesiac resurrected Superman, Cyborg is unable to switch off the emergency attack mode of his armor, much to his own dismay. *'Organic body parts:' Cyborg's remaining organic body parts, namely the right side of his face, are exposed and more vulnerable to harm than his remaining biomechatronic body. However, Cyborg can very effectively compensate for this by covering up the exposed organic portion of his face with durable layer of biomechatronic shielding. *'Beings of greater power:' Cyborg, when fighting beings of equal or greater superhuman might, like his his stronger teammates Superman, Wonder Woman, or Aquaman, is more vulnerable, as they can generate enough force to knock out, injure and even kill Cyborg, bypassing his biomechatronic body's durability. As such, he was effortlessly overpowered by a resurrected Superman (with only Lois Lane's timely intervention saving Cyborg), and later by Steppenwolf as well, with the New God even tearing off several of his cybernetic limbs. *'Insecurity:' Cyborg's greatest psychological weakness is that despite his incredible technopathic powers, he is insecure and has low-self esteem, which all stems from his unwilling and painful transformation into a cybernetic organism, and him subsequently feeling like a monster about himself. As such, Cyborg initially acts detached and robotic, refusing to join the Justice League, despite Wonder Woman's kind words. However, after having somewhat bonded with Flash (who had similar feelings of inferiority) Cyborg has begun to gain more confidence, and after Superman's resurrection and Steppenwolf's defeat, he was finally willing to reveal his cybernetic self to the world. |-| Equipment= *'Mother Box:' Cyborg's main piece of equipment is an Apokoliptan Mother Box (one of the three ancient ones left behind after Steppenwolf's first invasion), which healed his damaged living body, making Victor Stone a cybernetic organism with various technology-based superpowers. Cyborg was determined to keep it hidden, despite his father Silas Stone's protests, only agreeing to retrieve it to help resurrect Superman. Relationships Family *Silas Stone - father *Mother † Allies *Justice League **Clark Kent/Superman - temporary enemy turned teammate, leader, and friend **Bruce Wayne/Batman - ally, teammate, and former leader **Diana/Wonder Woman - recruiter, ally, teammate, and friend **Arthur Curry/Aquaman - ally, teammate, and friend **Barry Allen/Flash - ally, teammate, and close friend *Alfred Pennyworth - respected ally *S.T.A.R. Labs *Gotham City Police Department **Commissioner James Gordon *Daily Planet **Lois Lane - savior Enemies *New Gods **Darkseid **Steppenwolf ***Parademons *Lex Luthor - discreet observer Trivia *At the end of Justice League, Victor metamorphosizes his body from the jagged, serrated look to a more streamlined, rounded look similar to that of his comic counterpart. *His origin portrayed in the 2016 film Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice is heavily inspired by the character's arc in Geoff Johns' Justice League run during The New 52. *This is the second live-action portrayal of Cyborg. The first was by Lee Thompson Young on The CW's Smallville series. **However, this is the first time he's appeared on the silver screen. *This is the first incarnation of Cyborg to not appear with his iconic silver and blue color palette. *He is currently the youngest member of the Justice League, being roughly 2 years younger than Barry Allen. *According to "The Ultimate Guide to Justice League" promotional issue of Entertainment Weekly, at the beginning of Justice League, Cyborg has had his cyborg enhancements for about a year. Behind the Scenes *In an interview, Ray Fisher revealed that Cyborg's main weakness is maintaining his humanity, and not becoming lost to his technology. This was the case of the Cyborg villain known as Grid. Gallery Promotional stills Batman, Flash, Cyborg and Wonder Woman stand in a doorway.png |Cyborg with Batman, Wonder Woman, and the Flash. Cyborg leads the Justice League.png Promotional images Victor Stone after the accident.jpg Justice League.jpg|First look at the Justice League. Justice League - Cyborg character poster.jpg|''Justice League'' character poster Concept artwork Cyborg concept artwork 1.jpg Victor Stone concept art.jpg Cyborg concept artwork 2.jpg Cyborg - cropped Justice League concept artwork.png IMG 7359.JPG|Cyborg with Justice League Cyborg Concept3.jpg|Cyborg concept art for Justice League Cyborg Concept2.jpg Cyborg Concept1.jpg References Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice characters Category:Justice League characters Category:Cyborg characters Category:Heroes Category:Justice League members Category:Metahumans Category:Articles needing citation Category:Gotham residents Category:Justice League Part Two characters Category:Technology